


Taking the Next Step

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, older yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: Anon asked:could i possibly get otebek and (aged up) yurio fluff n vanilla (first time) smut? if youre against writing for yurio completely its cool just thought id ask





	Taking the Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> First time actually writing otayuri for a request!  
> Enjoy!

Yuri watches Otabek’s back as the man flips through the various channels on T.V. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed while the blonde has perched himself on the pillows, leaning back against the headboard. It is like any other time when Otabek comes to Russia for a visit. They had already gone out to eat, visited the pig and the idiot, and now they are back at Yuri’s to watch movies and maybe play some video games later. It’s how it’s been for the last few years.

Nothing has changed.

The blonde pulls his knees up to his chest, glaring. He doesn’t mean to, but he can’t stop himself. This...this thing that they have, he and Otabek, it’s not clear to him. Otabek likes him, he knows, the skater had confessed to him almost a year ago. It had taken Yuri by surprise for sure, but, after weeks of self reflection and gross talks with Mila, Georgi, and even Japanese Yuuri, he had come to the conclusion that he too felt more than ‘like’ for his friend. He returned his feelings next time he visited and the two began dating.

Well Yuri assumed they were dating but really the only new aspect of their relationship was that before Otabek would leave for home he would kiss him. A quick peck on the lips before disappearing for another few months.

And it’s pissing him off. What was the point of dating if they didn’t do couple things, adult things. Yuri wanted to, he thought he had made that clear plenty of times. Though when Yuri would try to initiate something, anything, Otabek would gently avoid the situation.

Even now he was doing it. Yuri had taken a shower, put on just a loose white shirt, no pants and still the older man didn’t flinch.

“Yura, what do you want to watch first.” his tone is flat and it pisses Yuri off even more. “There is that series about the mafia we didn’t finish, or that movie about-”

“Fuck the movie.”

Otabek turns slowly to face him. “So you want to watch th-”

“I don’t want to watch anything, take the hint.”

“If you’re upset about something, we can talk.” Otabek turns on the bed and Yuri hates how earnestly he looks at him.

“Fine you want to talk, let’s talk. Are we even dating here or are we just good pals that sit and watch movies and play games all day, because I’m sure as hell confused?”

“I love you.”

“You say that but what the fuck does that even mean to you?”

“Everything.”

Yuri fumes, he leans forward, crossing his legs and clenching his fist. “Cut the bullshit. How can you say you love me and not even want to touch me? I’m 19 now you know, i’m not a fucking child if that’s what you’re worried about. Or maybe you’re just not attracted to me like you say you are.”

“That’s..not it.”

“Well why don’t you clue me in?” he scoots off the bed and heads toward the door. “Because if this is all it’s going to be between us then there isn’t even a point to dating.” he knows he’s not exactly being rational, and he doesn’t mean what he says but he says it. The last thing he ever wants to do is break up with Otabek, or force the man into a sexual relationship he doesn’t want. Yuri just can’t help feeling furious.

“Wait.” Otabek stands and grabs his arm. “Yura I-”

“Don’t Yura me, you just sit there like you always do and-”

“Please. Wait and listen.” For the first time in a long time, worry paints Otabek’s face. “Please.”   
The blonde stares, unsure really if he wants to hear whatever excuse he’s about to be given, but in the end he folds, sitting down on the bed beside him.

“I…” Otabek starts. “I love you. Before I was terrified of confessing, I figured you would want to just end our relationship and not even want to associate with someone like me. Even though you distanced yourself for a while, you came back and returned my feelings.” he throws his head back and laughs. “I think that may have been the happiest day of my life. I was so relieved thinking: wow! But...I’m not as confident as you might assume. I got worried, you were young and I didn’t want to scare you off by going too fast. I guess...it just became a habit. I want to kiss you, I want to touch you, i want to make you happy. But I admit I’m a bit afraid of your reaction. I always think: Will he hate me? Will he push me away? When I think about that I freeze and don’t want to take the risk.”

Yuri listens quietly, taking in every word before he speaks. “You made me feel...undesirable.” the blonde looks away, a mix of anger and embarrassment on his face. “No matter how I tried YOU were the one pushing me away.” 

Otabek grabs his face and turns him so they’re eyes meet. “You don’t know how much I desire you, how much I want to...to make you moan my name. To watch you come undone under me. I desire it so much, and I’m sorry for making you feel like I wasn’t interested. I made assumptions, and I was wrong.”

Yuri takes a breath, holding back any tears that dared tried to escape his eyes. He leans forward, brushing his lips gently across the other’s. “You have to take responsibility then, for making me wait so long.” He see’s the other man swallow, “And you’re not allowed to chicken out this time.”

Otabek doesn’t hesitate to move, bringing their lips back together and kissing him roughly. He had been wanting this for so long, holding back for so long, he’s not sure if he can be gentle right now. He moves the blonde to his back, hovering over him as his tongue caresses the smaller man’s lips. “Open.” he says, breathing heavily, and the blonde complies. His tongue dives in, exploring every inch of his lover’s mouth.

Yuri’s world is set ablaze when he feels Otabek’s tongue against his own. This is their first time sharing such a kiss and Yuri can feel his body responding violently to the touches he has been wanting for so long. Long fingers travel up and under his shirt, brushing against already hard nipples. His body shivers in response.

Otabek pulls away from the kiss. “Tell me if you don’t like something.” he whispers against the shell of his ear before placing a kiss on his neck, trailing them down his throat and to his collarbone.

“Fuck.” Yuri tosses his head back as Otabek pinches pink nubs between his fingers, rolling them. “Ah!” he blushes brightly as Otabek takes a moment to pull off of his own shirt. “What are you doing getting naked all by yourself?” he sits up, pulling his own shirt off and tossing it aside.

“Yura….” The older man groans his name and Yuri feels heat in his stomach. He grabs at Otabek’s hair, yanking him forward to bring their lips together once before. He’s not waiting, he doesn’t want to. He needs to be touched more but Otabek keeps his hands high, brushing his thumbs against pink nipples.

“More.” Yuri bites against his lip. “I want more.” he takes his lover’s hand and guides it lower, all the way down to his erection straining against his briefs. He feels the older man hesitate and bites down on his lip as punishment.

“Ow!” Otabek pulls away, bringing his hand to his lip. “You bit me.”

Yuri grins at him. “That’s what you get for trying to run away again.” He moves forward, bringing his hand to the other man’s crotch and rubbing. “I told you to take responsibility didn’t I? I want this just as much as you do, clearly.” he laughs referring to the man’s hard bulge. “It didn’t take you long, huh?” He undoes the button and pulls at the zipper. Otabek’s eyes close and he lets out a sharp breath before his eyes lock with Yuri’s. The blonde can see something break in the other’s eyes and shivers with excitement.

Before Yuri can do anything more he’s shoved back down to the bed. Otabek breathes heavily, staring down at his small and feisty lover. “You’re driving me crazy, Yura.”

“Well yeah.” Yuri laughs. “Now hurry up and fuck me.” he pulls down on Otabek’s briefs, yanking them down under his ass and watching as his hard cock springs free. The blonde blushes. “Shit, i’m gonna die.” he presses a finger against the dark and leaking head.

 

“I won’t hurt you.” Otabek reassures him by placing a kiss on his head. “Do you have any, uh, any lube.”

“Yeah, second draw of the nightstand.” he motions and watches as the older man searches the drawer, he pulls out a small bottle of lube, already half used. He smirks when Otabek looks at him questionably. “What? You weren’t fucking me so i had to use something.” he winks at him. “Of course a toy doesn’t compare to the real thing.” He watches as his lover’s cock jumps at the words.

“Get rid of it.” Otabek says squirting an ample amount of lube into his hand.

“Haa, jealou—ah!” the blonde winces as a finger quickly pushes past his entrance. “What the hell? DIdn’t you just say you weren’t going to hurt me?”

“My bad.” Otabek says with a straight face, moving the finger in and out slowly. “I just figured you’d be used to it since you’ve using that thing.” he punctuates the word with a smirk.

“You asshole.” Yuri licks his lips before throwing an arm around the other man, pulling him in for an open mouth kiss that’s more tongue than anything.

The room is full of moans and gasps from the blonde as Otabek works him open slowly. He works three fingers in before he’s satisfied. By that time Yuri has his face covered, red down to his collar-bone. “Hurry the fuck up!” the blonde spats.

“You’re so impatient.” Otabek says pulling his fingers free.

“I’ve waited years, that’s long enough. Just stick it in.”

Otabek grunts, slicking up his throbbing cock. He aligns at the blonde’s entrance, biting his bottom lips as he guides the head in. Well, tries to at least, the smaller man tenses and tightens. Otabek leans over him, kissing his head in reassurance. “Relax for me baby, okay. Touch yourself if you need to.”

Yuri does, taking a breath as he pulls gently at his twitching member. He tries not to tense as the head presses against his entrance once more. It slides in with little resistance this time and Yuri lets out a sharp breath. It’s a burning stretch, but not as painful as he expected. He breathes heavily as Otabek’s length slides deeper inside of him. “Fuck!” he gasps.

“Just breath okay.” Otabek kisses him gently as he bottoms out, taking time to allow the blonde to adjust to his girth. “You okay?”

Yuri nods, unable to speak at the moment as his urges his body to relax. It hurts, not a horrible pain, more like a dull ache.

“Are you sure? I can pull out if you want.” he asks again just to be sure.

“No, I’m fine.” he pulls Otabek closer to him, wrapping his arms around his neck. “It feels good...amazing.” He gives himself a bit longer to relax, and when he finally feels ready he wraps his legs around the other man’s waist. “I’m ready, you can move.”

And otabek does. He moves slowly at first, pulling out only halfway before easing back in. It’s slow, and passionate and Otabek’s eyes never leave Yuri’s as he moves in and out of him. It’s better than the blonde could have ever hoped to imagine. Feeling good, he closes his eyes, letting his mouth fall open with small moans and deep pants. The two allow themselves to drown in slow pleasure, before gradually picking up the pace.

“Nnn...” Yuri digs his nails into the other’s back as a particularly hard thrust presses against his prostate. He clenches his legs around the other’s waist, edging him on for another. The older man obliges, thrusting harder and quicker into his lover’s heat until Yuri is a moaning mess beneath him.

Yuri comes first, cock shooting thick strands of come across his stomach. He see’s stars, mind going blank as Otabek continue to fuck him through his orgasm. The blonde has never felt such pleasure in his life, doing it himself was nothing compared to this feeling.

Otabek’s own orgasm follows close behind. He grunts, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Yuri’s.

It takes a few moments for them to gather their thought and control their breathing, neither one wanting to move. Yuri wraps his legs tightly around the older man not wanting him to pull out.

“You do realize you have to let me go eventually.” Otabek says, brushing Yuri’s hair from his face.

“Don’t wanna.” the blonde purrs, holding him tighter. “Don’t want you to go away.”

Otabek laughs. “I’m not going anywhere. But I think we should shower before we do any long time cuddling.”

“Shower?” Yuri gives a dangerous smirk. “Why the hell would we shower when we’re just getting started?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Find me on tumblr: iceprincess-yuri


End file.
